


We nest like the birds

by Violet11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, IceCream, Like-two cuss words?????, Sick Cuddling, nico gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet11/pseuds/Violet11
Summary: Why was Nico not at breakfast in the morning? Will was so worried he abondon  his poor waffle.





	We nest like the birds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote most of this when I was sick so enjoy!

Will solace was currently eating a waffle, a blueberry one to be exact. But he was worried as always because his boyfriend hadn't showed up for breakfast yet. A couple months ago it would be normal for Nico to skip out on meals but he had gotten healthier and had stopped missing meals completely by this point in time. Will finally decided to go Check on Nico to make sure he was alright.

As Will trudged to the hades cabin in determination. It was slightly past the first day of summer and not as hot as it could be. When he walked into the hades cabin he noticed Nico curled up on the floor in a cocoon of blankets.

“Nico, babe you missed breakfast” Will said taking a step into the hades cabin. Nico just groaned and snuggled farther into his blankets. Will noticed Nico looked paler than he usually did, if that's possible.

“Nico are you ok? Do you need me to bring you something to eat?” Will question and Nico just shook his head. With a sudden theory Will walked over and put his hand on Nicos head

“Nico! Your burning up.” Will luckily, was a doctor. Then Nico bolted to the bathroom, Will rushed in as Nico started violently started throwing up in the toilet. Will gently pulled Nicos hair out of his face when a second bout of barfing shook his body. When he was done all he said “gd’mornin Willy billy,”. 

“Hey let’s get you back to bed, Nico your really sick” Will said while leading the smaller boy to his bed, Will was also really thankful they remodeled the beds to a normal twin sized bed. Will sat on the bed next to his sickly boyfriend and started to get up.

“Noooo, please stay,” Nico said pulling Will down to the bed, the thing is Will never gets sick witch is a good thing.

“Okay, Neeks” Will said wrapping his arms around his zombie boy. Nico snuggled closer to Will chest and sneezed, which kinda made him sound like a kitten. Nico fell asleep in about five minutes, using Will as his pillow, in any case Will didn’t mind. Will had started carding his hands through Nicos hair when his eyes started to droop, the next thing he knew he was fast asleep.

A while later…..

When Will woke up Nico was right above his face staring into his eyes. Then he started to speak, “are you ok Will, you don’t look like you feel to well,” Nico said with cocking his head to the side. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fin-“ Will was not fine, he was suddenly feeling nauseous. He quickly rushed to the bathroom, but with his luck, he didn’t make it. He heard Nico rush up behind him to bring Will to the giant nest of blankets that had somehow formed on the floor. Will knew Nico was still sick from the way his voice sounded, so he made him lay there with him.

Two boys who were fever induced together in a cabin was probably not the best idea on their part, especially when one of them got hungry.

“Nico, do you have food in your cabin?” Will asked because they had slept through the entire day yesterday.

“I have a freezer out back” Nico said still half asleep. Will got up and stretched his aching muscles, and walked out to find the freezer full of nothing but ice cream. At this point in time Will didn’t care what he ate, as long as it was edible.

As everyone knows dairy isn’t very good for the stomach, so after a while of eating ice cream they just threw it all up in a large bowl that Will had brought just Incase just that happened. This continued for the next half an hour before they stopped and fell asleep again.

 

———————

 

Chiron was looking for the son of hades and the son of Apollo, they hadn’t been seen since breakfast yesterday and it was now lunch time at CHB. Chiron had already looked at the Apollo cabins and at the infirmary, the only place left Chiron knew to look was the hades cabin.

When Chiron stepped up the stairs to enter the Son of hades cabin he could already here snoring. Why would Will Solace sleep in the middle of the day, especially when he could be working at the infirmary? Chiron thought to himself. Readying himself for the worst Chiron opened the door and immediately saw the two boys in question on the floor in a nest of blankets.

Chiron saw that Nicks legs were wrapped around the son of Apollo’s middle section, it reminded Chiron of a koala. Nicos head was also on Wills chest and his arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders, Wills arms were around Wrapped tightly around the son of hades back.

Suddenly Chiron became aware of the disgusting smell in the room, he knew that smell, it was the smell of the sickness demigods sometimes got if they weren’t vaccinated for it every year or two. Chiron sighed and knew he couldn’t send them to the infirmary. Chiron suddenly got a brain child! He could have Jason and Percy come and watch they’re friends because they had been vaccinated.

Nothing could go wrong!!!!!

————

 

Percy and Jason were strolling up to the hades cabin, well it wasn’t really strolling for Jason, more like walking confidently. 

When the two entered the cabin they found two pairs of eyes watching them. They had also been moved to the bed and were under massive comforters, snuggling seemingly as close as they could.

“Hi boys, time for me to work my charms and chase the sickness away!” Percy’s said smiling brightly.

“You’ve been spending to much time with Leo” Nico concluded. 

“Well, I’m everyone’s type! Even diseases type whitch is pro bolt bad” Percy said sitting on the floor.

“You must have forgot when I literally told you, you weren’t my type” Nico dead panned.

“Well I’m at least smoking hot right?” Percy said with puppy eyes. Nico looked ready to kill something if he wasn’t sick but that didn’t stop Will from telling Percy off.

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend Percy” Will said giving Percy the look

“Hay Nico, I think I found your type!” Percy said with a shit eating grin.

“My type is smoking hot sons of Apollo’s,” Nico said giving Will a smile. Then They both layers down and fell right asleep.

The entire time Jason had been watching this exchange with interest. 

“I’m so glad Nicos happy” Jason said wiping a tear from his eye.

“Me too,” Percy agreed “, but if Will hurts him in anyway I’m gonna best his ass” 

“Agreed” Jason replied, of course he would do that! Nico was like a little brother to him.


End file.
